Cinderrot
by H.R. Animate
Summary: This is the story of Cinderella, but with Goku as the protagonist. He's the stepson of Frieza and has Vegeta and Raditz as his stepbrothers. Will Goku ever get his fairytale ending? Find out in the story of Cinderrot. (Rated T for mild themes) Please review!


After reading Hipstergecko's version of Cinderella in Of Fairytales and Dragonballs, I decided to make a version of my own. I'm not saying the story was bad, it's really good and I recommend you check it out. It's just that everyone has different interpretations of how a story should be. And here's mine, so here's my version of Cinderella starring Goku, Raditz, Vegeta, Frieza (in his final form), Chi-Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Master Roshi. This is inspired by Disney's Cinderella, and Hipstergecko's story, but some stuff is original too. Please rate and review! Anyway, along with the fairy tale!

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a young boy and his mother in a big house surrounded by the forest in Mount Paozu. The boy was very strong, his mother taught him martial arts and he would train every single day. His heart was pure and gentle, yet he had a naive personality. Unfortunately, there was no father figure for the young boy, as his father passed away due an illness, weeks after the boy was born. The mother didn't give up on herself through, as she raised her son on her own._

 _But the mother knew her son wasn't going to be young forever, he would soon need a male role model to look up to. So she remarried a man, a widower, who had two sons from his previous marriage. The problem was...the man wasn't really good father material. He was cruel, easy to anger, a liar, and his heart was bitter. His name was Frieza, he had a handsome face and a tail, along with a muscular body. His two sons, Vegeta and Raditz looked up to and acted just like him. They both were a little bit older than their stepbrother and along with their father, hid their true nature around the boy and his mother._

 _However, a few weeks after the mother remarried, she passed away due to her not getting over her missing her first husband, her health wasn't so good, and it made her ill. Her son has filled grief and mourned over her death for almost a week. Frieza and his sons didn't care about her death, they never cared for her love, and as soon she died they started to show their true colors. They were always jealous of her son, he was always treated like a prince and with the mother gone, they abused him, took all of his belongings, gave him nothing but a dirty old shirt with several patches and a pair of pants with several stitches, and they forced him to do nothing but chores from day to night. The boy's name was Goku, but his middle name was Kakarrot, and they constantly made fun of that name. And since he got his bedroom taken away and was forced to sleep in the fireplace, they called him Cinderrot because he would always be covered in cinder._

* * *

 _Years passed by, and Goku grew up to be a strong young man. He was still a servant to Frieza, Vegeta and Raditz, but the chores he was forced to do all those years were like training to him, and he got a lot stronger than them. He was sleeping in his fireplace, and it was in the kitchen. It was an early morning, and everyone in the house was still sleeping. Through the kitchen window, the sun started to shine through and it shined over Goku's eyes. It irritated him, so he woke up._

 _"_ Good morning sunshine." he yawned, as he opened his eyes.

He got out of his fireplace, stretched his arms and legs and went on to clean the kitchen. He didn't like doing chores or being abused, but he never gave up on himself, and he always believed that everyone (including Frieza) should get a second chance even though they didn't deserve it. He remained pure and gentle throughout the years, even towards his family. When he was done cleaning, a voice in a rude tone can be heard from upstairs to the kitchen.

"CINDERROT!" Frieza yelled, "Where's my breakfast?! Stop acting stupid and give it to me NOW!"

Goku rushed on to cooking and said, "I'm coming step-father!"

He prepared breakfast for his family, and he put the three meals of fried fish, buttered toast, and orange juice on three silver trays. He carried them upstairs to his family's bedrooms and went into one, which was Raditz's room. He set two trays down and he served one to Raditz, who was in an impatient and crabby mood.

"Good morning, Raditz." he said with a polite smile, "How did you sleep?"

Raditz scoffed at Cinderrot, he didn't like his stepbrother acting like a little kid. He always hated him and was rotten to him.

"Can it, Cinderrot." he said, "Get out of here and do my laundry! And don't put a red sock with my white clothes like you did last week, understand?"

Goku nodded at him, "Yes, Raditz."

Raditz's laundry basket was near his bed, so Goku picked up. He also picked up the two trays and went onto the next room, Vegeta's. He entered it, and saw Vegeta on his bed, with an angry scowl on his face. Goku then served him his breakfast.

"Good morning, Vegeta." Goku said with a grin, "Did you have a good dream last night?"

Vegeta hated everything about his stepbrother, from his personality, his hair, and much more.

He frowned at him, "A good dream? Why do you care? You're nothing but ugly."

He then picked up a pair of boots and threw his right boot at Goku, and it hit his head.

"OW!" Goku said, "That hurt!"

As he winced in pain, Vegeta demanded, "Polish my boots. I want them done before lunch. Now beat it!"

"Yes Vegeta," Goku said, as he rubbed the front of his head.

Goku picked up Vegeta's boots and picked up the last silver tray from the floor, slightly hurt by his stepbrothers' insults. He went into Frieza's room and saw his step-father looking very cross, he was sitting on his bed and was starving.

"Good morning step-father," Goku said politely, as he gave him his tray.

Frieza looked at him, he frowned and then he spoke.

"Don't ask me about how good my sleep was." he said, "You don't deserve to know. Go wash the windows, scrub the floors, dust the furniture, clean the tables, and do whatever Vegeta and Raditz told you to do! Do you understand?"

Goku nodded, "Yes stepfather."

"Good," said Frieza, "There will be more this afternoon."

He walked out of the room and started doing his chores. He knew he had a lot of work to do, it was the same routine night and day. Goku did nothing but chores all the time, his family always loved to boss him around. He always dreamed of a better, happy life with him getting stronger and being a martial artist. He worked from morning till the early afternoon, when there was a soft knock on the front door. Goku was sweeping in the kitchen before he heard it, he wondered who it could be. He and his family didn't get any visitors, so he went to the door to go answer it.

* * *

Goku came to the door, opened it, and he saw a small man wearing a red suit. It was the king's royal messenger.

"Hello," said Goku, "May I help you?"

"Greetings, sir!" said the stranger with a smile, "I, Krillin, the royal messenger, have come to announce that tonight, the royal Ox King from Mount Fry-Pan is having a royal ball for his daughter, Princess Chi-Chi. It is for the celebration of her twenty-first birthday, and it is required for every eligible man to attend, by order of the king."

He then pulled out a golden envelope out of his jacket pocket, handed it to Goku and said: "Here is the invitation for you and your family."

Goku received the invitation and thanked him. The royal messenger said goodbye and left the house. Goku closed the door and ran upstairs to tell his family the exciting news. He was happy, he wanted to go to a party since he never been to one before. Frieza and his sons were training in their gravity room when Goku knocked on their door. He shut off the gravity, opened the door, and wasn't happy seeing his stepson interrupting their training.

"What do you want, Cinderrot?" he asked in a cold tone.

"I have important news." Goku replied, "The royal king is having a ball! And he wants every eligible man to attend!"

Frieza and his sons couldn't believe their ears. Goku handed Frieza the golden envelope as he entered the room, then Frieza opened it to see that it was a royal invitation to his whole family. He and his sons got excited, they were going to a ball!

"This is amazing!" Frieza exclaimed as he faced his sons, "We would all be the finest gentlemen of the crowd, and maybe if we're lucky the princess will dance with one of you!"

"Maybe the princess will dance with me." said Vegeta as he smiled, "I've always wanted to be a part of royalty."

"Me too." Raditz said with a grin, "Or maybe the princess would want to dance with me. Girls like guys with long hair."

Goku was beaming with excitement, "I can't wait to go!" he exclaimed.

The family looked at Goku with an awkward moment of silence and laughed at him like a hilarious joke that would make you squirt milk out of your nose. The laughter was rude and was hurting his feelings.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Frieza laughed, "What makes you think we'd take you to the ball? You're just a servant covered in cinder!"

"You're just an embarrassment, Cinderrot." Vegeta mocked, "You don't have a decent suit to wear, just look at yourself!" He then pointed his right finger at him. "Your hair is a tangled mess, your face is dirty, and you don't even know how to dance!"

"The only thing you're good at is sweeping floors." said Raditz, "And I don't mean sweeping people off their feet!" He laughed at the little joke he made.

Goku was a little hurt by his family's insults, but he turned the other cheek and ignored them. He wanted to go to the ball, he never had a happy moment like this in his entire life. Normally he would take his family's insults a little seriously, but he decided that enough was enough. So, he turned to his step-father's eyes and begged.

"Step-father, can I please go to the ball?" he asked sincerely.

Frieza looked at him, very cross, and gave him a flat out no.

"But...why?" asked Goku.

"Because," said Frieza, "you have too much work to do. You've got a lot of chores AND you have to get me and your stepbrothers ready for the ball. You're too busy, too dirty, and you don't have a suit to wear."

Goku pleaded with his step-father, "Please? I can get all of my chores done and get a suit. I can do it, step-father! Pretty please?"

Frieza thought about what his stepson said for a moment, then he looked at him, and smirked.

"Alright, Cinderrot." he said with pity, "I'll let you come to the ball with us."

Goku was surprised, "REALLY STEP-FATHER?!" he asked with excitement.

"Yes," said Frieza in a cold tone, "that is **if** you find a decent suit that is suitable for the ball AND **if** you can finish all of your chores. Understand?"

"Yes, step-father!" Goku exclaimed, "Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down!"

Vegeta and Raditz were shocked when their father said their servant can go to the ball. They didn't want him to ruin their chances of being with the princess. When Goku left the gravity room and shut the door, Vegeta asked his father on what he was doing.

"Father...are you seriously letting Cinderrot go with us?" he asked, with a face full of shock.

"He said ' **if** '." said Raditz as he frowned, "' **IF** ' he finishes his chores and finds a suit, you idiot. Weren't you paying attention?"

Vegeta let out a laugh and smirked, "Ooh, ' **IF** '."

Frieza and his sons chuckled, then went back to their training.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku went upstairs and was heading to the attic. When he came to it, he went inside and opened an old closet. The closet had an old suit on a hanger that was once worn by his father, which was kept by his mother. He got it out the closet and looked at it. It had a black jacket, a royal blue shirt with tiny old buttons and cuffs, a pair of black pants, and a pair of formal black shoes. Goku smiled, this was the perfect suit for meeting royalty. He knew that the suit was a little old-fashioned, but he could fix it with a little sewing.

"I guess I could fix the sleeves of the shirt a little," Goku wondered, "The shoes could be shined, and I can put new buttons on the shirt. Maybe gold buttons." He smiled, "And after it's finished, my dreams of happiness will-"

"CINDERROT!" Frieza yelled from downstairs, interrupting Goku.

"Oh, what do they want now?!" he whined.

"Get down here this instant and help your stepbrothers and I get ready for the ball! DO NOT forget your promise!"

Goku sighed, "I'm coming, step-father!"

He put the suit back in the closet and went down the stairs.

"I guess my suit will have to wait a while." he sighed, sadly.

"CINDERROT WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!?" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm coming, Vegeta!" Goku answered.

When Goku made it downstairs, he was busier that day. It was like having two days of work being squeezed into one, as he washed, ironed, and sewn every fabric his family was going to wear. He didn't stop until the fabrics looked sophisticated. But there's was more to be done, as Goku worked on his regular chores, baking his stepbrothers some chocolate chip cookies for a snack, and it seemed like he didn't have time to work on his suit.

Fortunately, he had enough time every now and then through the day to work on his suit. It was his strength and agility that helped him get his chores done more quickly. It was an hour before Goku had to leave for the ball and after putting the last golden button on his shirt, he was FINALLY done. He smiled, he was very proud of his hard work. He put his finished suit in the closet, and went to the bathroom downstairs to take a quick shower, he didn't take showers too often due to his busy schedule Frieza put him through. He washed his hair to get the tangles out, and he got the cinder off his face. After his shower, with a towel around his waist and himself all clean, Goku went back to the attic and immediately changed into his suit. He put his black pants on and was amazed at how comfortable they were. He put on his shirt with gold buttons, and he smiled softly as he touched his left sleeve, loving how nice the quality of the shirt was and how he loved the color blue, it was one of his favorites.

He put on his black jacket, and for the final touch, he put on his black shoes and tied the laces tightly. The shoes were comfortable and Goku smiled. With every chore that was done, his suit was finished, and it fitted him perfectly, he smiled more and looked in the mirror on the closet door. He looked liked his dad, his mother always told him that he looked just like his father ever since the day he was born, and the words said by his mom were flooding through his thoughts. Now, all dressed up, he quickly went downstairs to go to the ball with his family. The carriage, their transportation for the ball, arrived just in time.

* * *

Downstairs, Frieza, Vegeta, and Raditz were in their formal suits, ready to leave the house. They were trying to look their finest for the princess. Vegeta wore a royal blue suit, with a white shirt, a blue vest, and a little white bow tie. Raditz had his hair in a ponytail and was wearing a black suit, along with a red shirt with a black tie. Frieza wore a dark purple suit and a long purple coat along with coattails. They saw Goku in his suit quickly coming down the steps, and immediate jealously filled them from head to toe. They saw him looking better than them in his father's clothing. Goku was excited, but his family knew they couldn't let their chances of being with the princess go to their servant, even if he did make it to the end of the bargain.

"My my, Cinderrot." Frieza smirked as Goku walked up to him, "Not bad...for someone like you. It seems that you made your promise."

Goku smiled and took the words of Frieza as a compliment, "Thank you, step-father. Can I go to the ball, now?" he asked.

Frieza's smirk suddenly changed into a frown, "No, you're not leaving for the ball."

Goku was confused, "Why? I did everything you wanted me to do, stepfather. Is something wrong? I did all my chores, honest!"

"It's not hard to explain, you fool." Frieza said, "You're just a servant, your days with your mother were over, and you'll never be happy again. Royal parties are for people like us, not dirty little pests like yourself. So I and your stepbrothers are never taking you to the ball, or whatever you want to do with your life!" He paused and said, "And just to make sure that I won't go back on my word..." he paused again, and WHAM! He hit Goku's face with his tail, and Goku never saw it coming.

He landed on the floor with a hard thud and hit the back of his head, so he rubbed it to relieve the pain, and stood up. But things were going to get much worse, as Frieza yelled for his sons to grab Goku, and they obeyed, not letting him go. Vegeta held on to his wrists, while Raditz held his legs. Goku tried to break loose, but no matter how hard he tried, they were too strong for him. He wanted to fight them, but due to a promise from his mom not to fight with his family before she died, he felt so helpless and couldn't do anything. His family always took advantage of his one weakness.

"Let me go!" Goku yelled, "Vegeta, Raditz, what the heck are you doing?!"

"Shut up, Cinderrot." Raditz scoffed.

Frieza walked toward Goku and had a smug look on his face.

"Where did you get that suit, Cinderrot?" he asked.

"It's my dad's," Goku shouted, "Why? Why are you asking?"

Frieza didn't answer, he smirked as he grabbed the right sleeve of the black jacket of the suit and pulled it hard.

"Wait! What are you- let go!" yelled Goku, trying to stop his step-father to let go of his suit. "Step-father, don't-"

But it was too late, Frieza ripped a hole on the jacket. He laughed, and so did his sons, they loved to see their servant in misery. Goku's face was filled with shock, he couldn't believe his step-father just tore off part of his suit jacket. He got mad, seeing how hard he worked on the suit that was once his father's and now having Frieza ruin it.

"Vegeta, Raditz," Frieza demanded, "Rip the rest of Cinderrot's suit apart!"

"With pleasure, Father." Vegeta and Raditz said at the same time.

The two smirked, and they punched Goku in the gut hard. They let him go and sent him to the ground. They tackled him and ripped his suit more in the process. Goku protested them to stop but they didn't listen. He screamed and yelled in anger as they tortured him.

"Cut it out!" he yelled, "I did everything you wanted me to do, what more do you want?!"

"All we want is to see you not ruin everything!" Vegeta yelled as he tore a hole in Goku's pants.

"Yeah!" Raditz yelled as he tore off a part of Goku's shirt, "You're nothing but a failure, so stay here and do nothing but get cinder all over yourself!"

"What did I ever do to you guys?!" he screamed, "What did I do?!"

"You became our stepbrother!" Vegeta smirked, as he tore off the right cuff of the shirt. "That's what you did!"

They tore the suit so much for a while, and eventually, their father told them to stop.

"You two can stop now!" Frieza yelled to his sons, "Hurry and get in the carriage! We're going to be late if we don't get a move on, Cinderrot had quite enough!"

Vegeta and Raditz got off of Goku, dusted themselves off and straighten up their suits. They both left the house and went into the carriage outside. Goku stood up and was clutching his stomach. He took deep breaths to regain his composure. But his suit though was beyond repair. The jacket was all torn apart, no longer on his shoulders, and his shirt had no sleeves, was very short, and had few golden buttons. He still had his shoes on, but his pants had several big holes in them. The torn pieces of clothing were scattered all over the floor. Frieza frowned, he headed out the door and took one last look at his servant.

"Look after the house while we're gone." he said, "And sweep the floor! You can't go to the ball now, you've got work to do and your suit is torn up! So...GET. BUSY!"

He slammed the door hard and went into the carriage with his sons. The driver then took them to the ball, while Goku stood there in the house, and stared at the pieces of torn clothing on the floor. He was in an absolute rage, he couldn't believe what happened to him. He felt hurt, he couldn't go to the ball, his father's suit was torn up, he couldn't fight his stepbrothers, and he was under his step-father's control. His one chance of being happy slipped through his fingers, and his heart broke into pieces a few moments later as he let out a shuddering sigh, now with feelings of grief and despair. He ran to the kitchen, went to the fireplace, then underneath it, and started to cry.

He buried his face in his hands, and only wiped his tears away with the back of them every few minutes. His crying eventually turned into sobbing, and his rags were being covered in cinder due to the time he spent underneath the fireplace. Later, more tears came down to his cheeks, and he felt so embarrassed letting his emotions get to him.

"It's no use." he cried, "No matter how hard I work, they always beat me."

Goku kept on sobbing for what it seemed like an hour. He thought the possibility of him having happiness would never come true.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Suddenly, a bright magic light of white appeared in the room. The magic light turned into a stranger. The stranger was an old man, much older than Goku and his family. He wore a white robe, had fairy wings on his back, red sunglasses over his eyes, a white beard that went past his chin, and a magic wand in his right hand. He went over to Goku, who was still sobbing, and he rubbed his head to comfort him.

"There there son." he said softly, "Come out of the fireplace and dry your tears, there's no reason to cry."

Goku was confused on who was in the room with him. He stopped crying, dried his tears, got out of the fireplace, stood up and lifted his head.

He let out a sniffle and asked, "Who are you?"

The man let out a light chuckle and said, "Why I'm your fairy godfather of course! I'm here to help you get to the princess' ball!"

Goku looked at him with doubt, thinking he wasn't going to do the job.

"But..I'm just a servant," he said, "Even if the king invited every man in the kingdom, I can't go."

The fairy spoke up to him, "Nonsense, son! You are not a servant, you're just a young man with a little wish. Things look bad right now, but with my help, your future will be bright as ever. Do you understand?"

The young man nodded with a little grin, the words the fairy spoke to him helped his spirits a little.

The fairy smiled as he took his hand, and took him to the front door, then outside of the house. He waved his magic wand and called out:

"FLYING NIMBUS!"

A bright yellow light glowed, and a fluffy yellow cloud appeared. It hovered above the ground. Goku was amazed, he no longer felt sad, but felt genuinely happy and excited.

"What's that?" he asked in awe.

"That son," the fairy said, "is a magic cloud called Nimbus. If you have a pure heart, it'll take you wherever you want. Go on, try it!"

Goku jumped onto the cloud and smiled. He was glowing with excitement from head to toe, he had transportation to get to the castle!

"Thank you fairy godfather." he said, "This is the nicest thing you have ever done."

The fairy lightly chuckled, "Indeed, but that's not all."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Look down at your clothes, son." the fairy said, "You can't go to the ball looking like that."

Goku looked down at his rags, realizing they have torn up not too long ago.

"You're right." he sighed, "I can't go to the ball like this."

The fairy nodded and waved his magic wand. Several bright lights circled around Goku and glowed around his body. The rags disappeared, and a new suit took its place. It had a dark blue jacket with coattails, a collared orange shirt with light blue buttons and cuffs, and a pair of dark blue pants. For the finishing touch, his black shoes were replaced by a pair of shoes made of glass with a golden dragon design on top.

The fairy waved his wand and a full-length mirror appeared in front of Goku, he wanted to see what new clothes the young man was wearing. Goku couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his reflection, he looked like a prince! He had a huge grin as he jumped for joy and laughed of excitement!

"Wow! This is a dream come true!" he exclaimed, "Thank you!"

The fairy frowned, "Yes, your welcome son. But like all dreams, they must come to an end."

Goku stopped jumping, he was confused on what the fairy was talking about.

"What do you mean to come to an end?" he asked.

"Well..." said the fairy friend, sadly as the mirror faded, "The magic spell I put on you only lasts until the final stroke of midnight. After that happens, you'll be in rags in again and you won't have the flying Nimbus cloud."

The young man whined, not happy he'll be at the ball for a few hours only. "But that's not fair! Can't I stay at the castle for a **tiny** bit longer? Please?"

"I'm sorry, son." said the fairy with sympathy, "I don't make the rules. You have to be home before then."

Goku sighed, "Alright, I promise to be home by midnight tonight."

"Cross your heart?" the fairy asked.

He nodded with a confident smile and made an X across his chest with his finger. "I cross my heart. Thank you so much!"

He waved the fairy goodbye, and flew as fast as he could to the ball, while the fairy disappeared into thin air. Goku became more and more excited as he traveled further and further. As he passed through Mount Paozu and the other parts of the forest, he finally made it to Mount Fry-Pan. He easily found the castle too, as it was decorated with colorful lights of orange, pink, and bright yellow on the outside, and a golden staircase was there, leading up to the entrance. Goku landed his cloud near the staircase and ran up the stairs. He entered the castle and walked through an enormous hallway. He entered the ballroom and saw hundreds of people dancing, having conversations, or just having a little glass of red wine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Chi-Chi was greeting every young man that was introduced to her near her golden throne where she sat. On the outside, she smiled at every man with kindness. But on the inside, she was unimpressed and wanted nothing to do with the men who greeted her. They were either cocky, wanted to touch her...ahem...assets, or were being too mushy.

"This is stupid," the princess thought in anger, "I wanted a martial arts tournament to find a man. BUT NOOO...Father set me up a fancy party instead! I know he's romantic, but I'm not in a hurry to rule the kingdom and have children like he wants me too. I wish he'd realize that I'm not ready for marriage! This is NOT a perfect setting for me!"

Her thoughts of ranting were going on and on, but she stopped when she saw a certain man with black hair and was wearing orange and blue. She started to walk over to him, she thought he looked handsome. While Goku walked around the ballroom, looking around seeing many villagers and royals, he saw the princess with her hair down, in a long dark purple dress, wearing a golden crown with red rubies, a pair of heels and white gloves, walking towards him past the other guests. He never who she was, even though the ball was for the princess' birthday, and wondered why she was coming towards him. While Chi-Chi was walking, she lost her balance because of her shoes and fell onto the floor with a squawk of surprise escaping her lips. Her crown fell off her head, and the princess felt embarrassed due to the guests witnessing her little accident and gasping in horror like they've seen a ghost. Goku, seeing her on the floor, walked up to her, picked up her crown, and took her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, softly. "That was quite a fall."

Chi-Chi lifted her head and saw the handsome stranger talking to her. She stood up and blushed a little, and saw how sincere he was.

"Yes." she replied, "I'm alright. Can I...have my crown back, please?"

The man was confused, then he looked at his left hand and realized he was holding it.

"Oh, right." he said, while rubbing his head and handing the crown back, "Here's your crown. I almost forgot it slipped off."

The princess took the crown and put it back on her head as she thanked him. She thought his naive personality was adorable. She greeted him with a curtsy, and Goku bowed to her.

"It's very nice to meet you." she said, "I'm Princess Chi-Chi."

"Wait-what?!" Goku exclaimed with shock, "You're the princess?"

Chi-Chi nodded, then asked, "You never heard of me before?"

Goku blinked and said, "Well, I knew the party was for your birthday. But, I never thought I'd see you in person." Then he quickly added, "Happy Birthday, your Highness."

Chi-Chi blushed and giggled a little. "Thank you."

She then took his hand and asked, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Uh...sure," Goku replied, feeling a little nervous.

They both walked to the dance floor, and romantic music began to play by the royal orchestra. It was perfect for them to do the waltz, so they did as Goku put his hand on her hip and took her hand. He was a little scared at first, his legs were shaking like jello because he never danced with a girl before, he mostly looked at his feet so that he could avoid stepping on the princess' shoes and not look like an idiot. But while he was dancing, he looked up at the princess and was starting to fall in love while his fears faded, as he kept on looking into her eyes, filled with beauty and kindness. He smiled and didn't seem to care about the guests staring at him dancing with her, as he danced with his newly found confidence. While that happened, Frieza and his sons were trying to figure who was the mysterious stranger dancing with the princess, the three of them not knowing it was their servant, Goku. Fortunately, there were too many guests in the way to see him dancing with Chi-Chi.

"Father, do we know him?" Vegeta asked as he took a sip from his cup of wine in his right hand.

"Something is REALLY familiar about him," said Raditz, "I can almost taste it."

"I don't know for sure-" Frieza stopped as he got a glimpse of them on the dance floor past the crowd. "Wait...there IS something familiar about that man. TOO familiar."

He tried to follow them as they headed near the exit of the ballroom, but was stopped by the two royal guards, Yamcha and Tien.

"Excuse me you two," he said, "I-"

"My apologies sir." said Yamcha, "But by the order of the king, I cannot let you disturb the princess or the man she is with."

Frieza huffed in defeat as he walked away, and cursed under his breath. He then went to go get some wine and spent the rest of the night drinking with his sons.

* * *

While that happened, Princess Chi-Chi and Goku later went dancing outside in the royal garden and were enjoying each other's company. They later sat a bench near the royal fountain, looked up and stared at the night sky. However, there only five minutes till midnight and a clock tower was outside, it was 11:55, Goku should've left the castle by now. But instead, he was holding the princess' hands, and then they stared into each eyes. He never felt so happy in so long.

"You're a very good dancer," said Chi-Chi.

"Thank you," Goku said as he blushed and smiled sheepishly, "I was kinda nervous at first, my legs were shaking."

"Your legs were fine." she replied, "You know, I've seen guys who just throw themselves in order to impress me. But...you're different...in a good way. It's nice to see someone treat me like a real person instead of a princess." She blushed a little when she said her last sentence.

Goku chuckled, and all of the sudden, his heart began to pound so hard. He knew Chi-Chi was a princess but he didn't care. He saw her as a lovely lady, and he thought his love for her was so strong. Chi-Chi then felt the same way for Goku, as she saw him as a great man and nothing else. It was like a magic trance when they started to lean against each other and closed their eyes, they almost kissed but...

BONG! BONG! BONG!

Goku heard the clock, he opened his eyes and turned his head to see the tower, it was midnight! He remembered his fairy godfather's warning, he needed to return home!

"Oh no!" he realized in horror, "It's midnight!"

Chi-Chi was confused, as she opened her eyes she asked "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm really sorry, your Highness." Goku apologized as he stood up and started to leave, "But I have to get home, now!"

The princess got sad and pleaded him not leave, "Wait, don't go! I don't even know your name! How will I find you?"

Goku didn't hear what she said, as he ran as fast as he could through the garden, past the guests in the ballroom, through the hallway, and down the staircase. Chi-Chi tried going after him, but it was difficult running with her dress and shoes. Goku got on to his Nimbus cloud, but he didn't realize once he got on, his right glass shoe slipped off his foot! The princess was behind him, and he flew through the sky, and the princess looked up and saw nothing but a tail of gold. He kept on flying until Nimbus was almost to his house, and it went lower and lower to the ground until it faded away, as the final stroke of midnight came. Goku's suit disappeared into thin air, and his torn up suit was back. He walked his way back home and went inside the house as soon as he came to it. He went into the kitchen and he yawned, he was really tired that night. He sat down at the fireplace, then started to take off his shoes, and he realized he had his left glass shoe on. It remained while everything else disappeared.

"Wow," he said in awe with a smile, "That was quite a night, I lost track of time. I got to go the ball, I met the princess, and I have one of my glass shoes. I guess my fairy godfather wanted me to keep a little memento for the happiest moment in my life."

But then his happy expression faded, as he remembered he was his family's slave.

"It's too bad that it felt like a dream." he sighed, "I wish moments like that would last forever."

He went up to the attic, and he put his glass shoe into the closet, so his family couldn't find it. He took off his torn up suit, got dressed in his old rags, and went back downstairs. He swept the floor, and when he finished, he threw the torn up suit away, went to the fireplace, and fell asleep. His family returned moments later, and they were all drunk and sleepy with all the wine they had earlier. So, they went to bed.

* * *

Back at the castle, Princess Chi-Chi was in her bedroom in her white satin nightgown, lying on her bed thinking about the strange man she fell in love with. When the man left the castle earlier, she found his glass shoe at the end of the staircase and picked it up. Now, she held the glass shoe and clutched it close to her chest, worrying more and more about who the man was and why he left the ball at midnight. She lost her train of thought when Yamcha and Tien entered the room.

"Your Highness," said Tien, "Are you alright? Your Father's concerned about you, and he asked us to check on you to see if you were okay."

Chi-Chi got up from her bed and told the royal guards what happened to her at the ball. The guards felt really sorry for the woman in love.

"Wow," Tien said sadly, "We're truly sorry Princess. Is anything we can do to find him?"

Chi-Chi looked at the shoe she was holding, then got an idea.

"Yes there is!" she exclaimed, "I want to find the mystery man by having every eligible man in the kingdom try on this shoe! If the shoe fits that man, he'll be my husband!"

The guards were confused, "What?" they asked at the same time.

"If I can find a man who has the shoe that fits him," she said, "He'll be my prince. Go spread the word at once!"

"Yes, your Highness," Yamcha replied as he and Tien left the room.

The princess laid down on her bed and kissed the top of the shoe softly with her lips.

"I'll find you." she said, "And when I do, we'll be the happiest couple in the kingdom."

Chi-Chi set the glass shoe on her nightstand and went to sleep, dreaming about the mysterious man who was with her all night.

* * *

The next morning, Princess Chi-Chi, her two royal guards, and the royal messenger went around the kingdom, traveling in the royal carriage. The princess knew the mysterious man would be around there somewhere. They let hundreds of men try on the shoe, but their feet were either too small or too big to fit into it. The more they searched, the more the princess was losing hope. They later went to Mount Paozu and found a big house. It was the home of Goku and his family. The royal messenger, Krillin, went up to the door and gave a soft knock.

"Who is it?" Frieza said as he opened the door. He looked very tired from going to bed so late last night. Not to mention he had a headache from drinking one glass of wine too many.

"Greetings, sir!" said Krillin in a polite tone, "We came to your house because last night at the ball a mysterious man left at midnight, and it's the man Princess Chi-Chi has fallen in love with. Unfortunately, he never told her his name, where he lived and-"

"GET TO THE POINT!" Frieza yelled, rudely interrupting Krillin. He was not in the mood for very long stories, especially during a hangover.

Yamcha, Tien, Chi-Chi, and Krillin were shocked to see him be rude, especially to people of the Mount Fry-Pan kingdom. Frieza quickly realized his mistake, seeing how rude he could be when he didn't get enough sleep.

"My dearest apologies!" he said sincerely, "Please, continue!"

Krillin blinked and cleared his throat, then said: "The man left his glass shoe at the end of the castle's staircase last night, and she proclaims that whoever is eligible fits this shoe, will be her husband."

Frieza's eyes both went big as saucers, "So...you're saying whoever is eligible fits the glass shoe will be with the princess?" he asked.

Krillin nodded, "Do you have any eligible men in your home?" he asked.

"Yes I do." he replied, "I have two sons. Please come in."

He let them enter the house and went upstairs to get Vegeta and Raditz. He went into their rooms and told them about getting another chance with the princess. Frieza didn't worry about Goku through, he would be too busy with chores and Frieza figured he won't get a chance to try on the glass shoe. Both of them couldn't believe their ears, so they both dashed downstairs and saw the royal messenger, holding a red royal pillow with the glass shoe on top.

"So, which of you men will go first?" the messenger asked.

Vegeta walked up to him, with a smirk full of pride.

"I'll go," he said.

He took off his right boot and put his right foot into the shoe. But...the shoe was four sizes too small to fit. He was furious, he couldn't believe his foot didn't fit into it.

"Argh!" he shouted, "STUPID SHOE!"

He took his foot out of the shoe and put his boot back on. Raditz smirked, it was now his turn to try it on.

"Obviously my brother's foot is too small." he said, "Let's see if **I** can fit into it!"

Raditz then took his boot off and put his right foot in the shoe. However, the shoe wasn't the problem this time. His foot was two sizes too big to fit. But he wouldn't take no for an answer, so he started to squeeze the shoe into his foot, hoping it would.

"Come on!" he yelled as he struggled, "Get in my foot already!"

The princess, along with the messenger and guards, started to panic as they didn't want the shoe to be broken.

"Please stop!" said Krillin, "You're going to break it into pieces!"

He tried to pull off the shoe of his foot, but Raditz held on tight to it. He wanted to be with the princess and rule the kingdom. They both fought over the shoe until Goku started to come downstairs. He was sweeping earlier and had a broom in his right hand.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Frieza and his sons froze. They didn't expect him to come down here. The princess, along with the guards and messenger, was surprised to see another eligible man.

"Excuse me," said the princess, "but who's that?"

Along with his sons, Frieza was nervous to let the princess know about Goku. As he went down the steps, Goku accidentally tripped on his broom, fell down the staircase, and landed on the floor. The princess walked over to him and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" the princess asked.

Goku took Chi-Chi's hand as he stood up, and looked into her dark eyes. He remembered the time they both danced together, and so did Chi-Chi.

"Were you at the ball last night?" she asked.

He nodded, and said, "I remember dancing with you."

Frieza and his sons were shocked, they couldn't believe he was at the ball, and they almost figured it out last night! Raditz wasn't going to let Goku be with Chi-Chi, so he took the shoe and dropped it by "accident", hoping that it would break, ruining Goku's chances. The shoe was shattered as it fell onto the floor. Everyone but the stepfamily gasped, seeing the only clue for the mystery man disappear in an instant.

"NOO!" screamed Chi-Chi, "What have you done?!"

Her heart sank with despair as she saw the broken pieces scattered all over the floor. As she began to lose all of her hope, Goku remembered something.

"Wait, your Highness," said Goku, "You still have a chance to be with me."

He smiled and quickly ran up the steps to the attic. In there, he went to the closet and grabbed the other slipper. When he came back, he gave it to the princess.

"I still have this one." he said, "Can we see if it fits?"

The princess' despair immediately turned into pure joy as she nodded. She gently put the shoe on the floor and Goku put his foot into it. The foot went into the shoe nicely, making Goku the one for Chi-Chi.

"It is you!" Chi-Chi happily exclaimed.

She gave him a quick hug and took his hand.

"Would you like to go to my castle?" she asked.

The man smiled and nodded.

"Of course," he said.

While all of this happened, Frieza and his sons were frozen seeing his son now being the princess' loved one. Goku, Chi-Chi, the royal messenger, and the two guards left the house. They all went into the royal carriage and started making their way to Mount Fry-Pan. Months later, Goku and Chi-Chi got married. Goku's stepfamily attended the wedding but the guards kept a very close eye on them.

During the wedding, Vegeta met a blue-haired princess and they both fell in love. After the wedding was over, Vegeta went on to live with his new lover, leaving Frieza and Raditz alone. Eventually, for the both of them, they became poor and lived on the streets for the rest of their lives. As for Goku, he lived a life of royalty with Chi-Chi every day and would start a family of his own. He was no longer a slave and no longer called Cinderrot, so for him and his wife, they both lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
